Zacks Chocobo
by Ashray1
Summary: Zack findet einen Chocobo und will ihn unbedingt behalten, egal was alle anderen  und der Chocobo selbst!  auch sagen :
1. Chapter 1

**Titel**: Der Chocobo  
><strong>Autor<strong>: Ashray  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Keines  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Final Fantasy 7 gehört nicht mir, weder die Spiele, noch der Film, und schon gar nicht die Jungs selber. Ich benutze sie nur für meine eigenen, finsteren Zwecke, ob sie wollen oder nicht. :D  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Zack findet einen Chocobo und will ihn unbedingt behalten :)

_**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**_  
><em><strong>Der Chocobo<strong>_  
><em><strong>.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.<strong>_

**"Sephiroth, Sephiroth, Sephiroth!"** tönte eine laute, schrille Stimme durch die dicke, geschlossene Türe und durchbrach gnadenlos die bisher herrschende, friedliche Stille im Büro des Generals.  
>Der silberhaarige Mann ignorierte seinen Stellvertreter in der schwachen Hoffnung das er davon verschwinden würde. Hat er noch nie vorher gemacht, aber wie heißt es so schön:<br>'Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.'  
>Und wer weiß, wenn er ganz, ganz leise ist und keinen Ton von sich gibt, vielleicht würde Zack auch denken das keiner da ist, und sich jemand anderen suchen, den er stören und auf die Nerven gehen kann mit was auch immer er jetzt schon wieder gefunden hat.<p>

' Würd' mich nicht wundern wenn es ein Knochen wäre... Oder ein quietschendes Gummihuhn.'

Aber das fehlen einer Antwort hat Zack noch nie aufgehalten. Im Gegenteil, das spornt ihn normalerweise nur noch mehr an.  
>Um genau zu sein, auch wenn man ihn durch die geschlossene Tür, den Gang hinunter und gegen die Wand schmeißt, hält das Zack nicht auf.<br>Er wird jammern, er wird schmollen, aber er wird wiederkommen.  
>Und der General muss es wissen, er hat es immerhin ausprobiert!<p>

**"Sephy, Sephy, Sephy, Sephy! Da ist ein kleiner Chocobo genau vor deiner Türe!"** kam es noch lauter durch die dicke Bürotür, und Sephiroth warf einen schnellen Blick zu der großen Fensterfront, die eine komplette Wand einnahm und eine großartige Aussicht über die Stadt bot.  
>Springt Glas nicht normalerweise nicht bei so einer Lautstärke?<br>Aber das Fenster war noch ganz, und Zack immer noch da und am schreien.

Leider.  
>Dann registrierte Sephiroth, was genau der SOLDAT da eigentlich gesagt hatte!<p>

**"Was?** Ein Chocobo? Wenn das schon wieder so ein blöder Streich von dir und diesem vermaledeiten rothaarigen Turk ist, dann werde ich euch beide bei lebendigen Leibe häuten und mit meinem Schwert aufspießen, bis ihr Tod seid! Und das was von euch übrig bleibt, kriegt Hojo dann zum spielen!"

Die Tür ging auf, knallte dabei noch fest gegen die Wand, bis die Farbe runterrieselt und ein Loch entstand, und dann stand er auch schon im Türrahmen:  
>Breite Schultern, violette Augen, stachelige schwarze Haare, ein freches Grinsen im Gesicht und mehr Energie als gut für ihn ist:<p>

Leutnant Zackary Fair, SOLDAT 1. Klasse, Angeals Welpe, der Alptraum eines jeden Vorgesetzten, hüpfte gut gelaunt mit leuchtenden Augen herein, ohne sich durch das Fehlen einer Einladung stören zu lassen:

"Aber Sephy, Reno ist doch nicht mal in der Stadt, er kann also gar nichts machen!" jammerte er und verzog den Mund zu einem Schmollen. "Und der Chocobo ist auch ganz von alleine vor deiner Tür gelandet, da hab ich nix mit zu tun! Schau mal, ist er nicht süß?"

Und Zack hielt einen kleineren Jungen in einer Standard Kadett-Uniform unter den Armen hoch, damit sein Vorgesetzter ihn besser sehen konnte. (1)  
>Der Kleinere drückte einen Stapel Papiere an seine Brust, damit er sie nicht fallen ließ, während er kräftig von dem Leutnant durchgeschüttelt wurde. Er wirkte ziemlich schmal und dünn, und baumelte ein paar Handbreit über dem Boden, da Zack doch ein gutes Stück größer war. Zack bemerkte die Proteste seines Opfers in seinem Übermut aber nicht, oder er ignorierte sie einfach, weil der den Kleinen weiter drücken wollte...<p>

Hellblaue Augen blinzelten Sephiroth unter stacheligen blonden Haaren hervor an, stumm bettelnd das er doch bitte etwas gegen den lauten SOLDAT unternehmen möchte. Rote Farbe breite sich langsam von der kleinen Nase über die glatten Wangen aus, um unter dem Kragen der etwas groß wirkenden Uniform zu verschwinden.  
>Der Junge salutierte erschrocken so gut es eben ging, da er ja noch immer in den starken Armen von Leutnant Fair gefangen war, und piepste ein leises "General!" während er noch röter wurde.<p>

Und wer konnte es ihm auch verübeln? Wie ein Stofftier durch die Luft geschüttelt zu werden ist sicher nicht die ideale Art, wie irgendein Kadett zum ersten mal im Büro des gefürchteten Generals auftauchen möchte.

Schon gar nicht, wenn dieser General sowieso in dem Ruf steht, das er wenig Spaß versteht und immer viel zu tun hat. Auch wenn Zack immer sein bestes tat, um das zu ändern und ihn so oft und lang wie möglich von der Arbeit abzuhalten. "Du musst auch mal ein bisschen locker werden. Hab Spaß, betrink' dich, such dir Gesellschaft für die Nacht, dann währst du auch nicht immer so schlecht drauf!" sagt er immer!

Spaß!  
>Was Zack unter Spaß versteht bedeutet für alle Anderen nur mehr Unordnung, Chaos und Wirbel...<br>Und nicht zu vergessen den ganzen Papierkram, den Zack's Streiche immer mit sich bringen...  
>Ganze Berge sind das zeitweise...<p>

Für einen Moment blinzelte Sephiroth nur zurück. Gut, mit den blonden Haaren und dieser wilden Frisur... Aber das sah doch ziemlich eindeutig nach einem Kadetten aus, nicht nach einem gelben Riesen-Hühnchen, das müsste der Schwarzhaarige doch auch bemerken...  
>Und Chocobos tragen normalerweise auch keine Uniform.<br>Höchstens einen Sattel und Zügel...

"Zack? Du weißt schon, dass das ein Kadett ist, den du da im Arm hast, und kein Chocobo?" fragte der General vorsichtig. Bei Zack kann man nie wissen, was unter den ganzen dunklen Stacheln gerade vorgeht, wann er einen plötzlich anspringt und umarmt...  
>Und das wollte er im Moment überhaupt nicht.<br>Und der Kadett/Chocobo sah nicht so aus, aus wollte er gerne von dem übermütigen Welpen zu Tode umarmt werden...

Der Junge warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, und versuchte wieder, sich durch zappeln zu befreien, aber der schwarzhaarige SOLDAT drückte ihn nur ganz fest an seine Brust und ließ ihn einfach nicht mehr los.  
>Dafür schmollte er aber Sephiroth an und schickte noch einen Dackelblick mit großen Augen nach, als der General nicht wie erhofft regierte:<br>"Ist er wohl! Schau mal. Ganz gelb und weich und kuschelig!" und er tätschelte die blonden Haare, die von der Frisur her nicht viel anders als seine eigene schwarze Mähne ausschauen.  
>"Und ich wollte die ganze Zeit schon mein ganz eigenes Haustier haben, weißt du, ich hab auch schon Angeal gefragt." erklärte er betrübt. "Ich wollte ein Hündchen haben, nur ein ganz Kleines, so zum liebhaben und kuscheln und streicheln, und zum Spielen wenn ich heimkomme. Ich könnte ihm Tricks beibringen, zum Beispiel Zeitung holen-"<p>

"Du schaust doch nie eine Zeitung an!" unterbrach Sephiroth seine Schwärmerei, aber Zack winkte ihn nur ab, sehr zu Clouds Entsetzen und Schrecken.  
>"Aber ich kann sie zum Fliegen erschlagen benutzen! Aber gut, wenn du schon so ein pingeliger Spielverderber sein willst, dann eben das <em>Panzerschwert!<em> Ich könnte meinem Hund beibringen, mir das Panzerschwert zu bringen!"

Aber das brachte seinen Vorgesetzten nur zum Grinsen: "Und was wenn dein Hund das Schwert zu Angeal anstatt zu dir bringt? Oder schlimmer, wenn er Angeals _Panzerschwert_ zu _dir_ bringt? Du weißt das Angeal dich foltert und umbringt, zusammen mit deinem Haustier, wenn du irgendwas mit seinem Schwert machst!"

Er konnte das Bild beinahe vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen: Ein kleiner Welpe mit großen Ohren und schwarzem Fell, auf wackeligen Pfoten, der fröhlich bellend und schwanzwedelnd durch die Gänge rennt, ein großes Panzerschwert zwischen den Zähnen, nur um sich in einer Ecke zu verkriechen und zufrieden am Griff herumzukauen.  
>Zack rennt eilig hinterher, schreiend und hochrot im Gesicht, dicht gefolgt von einem genauso rotem, und noch lauter schreiendem Angeal, der beide Welpen in die tiefste Hölle verflucht und Pläne macht sie beide zu ermorden!<p>

Nur selten fällt es dem harten General so schwer wie in diesem Moment, sich seine Gedanken nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm doch.

"Warum zum Teufel fragst du eigentlich _mich_ um Erlaubnis ein Haustier zu halten, geschweige denn einen Kadetten?"  
>Zack streichelte traurig über die Wange seines Chocobos:<br>"Du weißt das ich Angeal in letzter Zeit ein bisschen damit in den Ohren liege?"  
>"Ich habe wohl davon gehört, ja."<br>"Gut, die Sache ist so: Du, mein Freund, bist der General." und der deutete auf Sephiroth, um seinen Punkt zu unterstreichen.  
>Sephiroth nickte nur, das ist jetzt keine große Überraschung für ihn, und das sagte er Zack auch: "Gut bin der General. Und du bist mein Leutnant."<br>"Und als der große und gefürchtete General Sephiroth kannst du Angeal einfach befehlen, das er mir ein Haustier erlauben muss!" nickte der schwarzhaarige SOLDAT, glücklich mit seiner Erkenntnis.

"Alles was Angeal dazu gesagt hat ist, dass ich kein Hündchen haben darf weil er keine zwei von unserer Sorte braucht... Wie kann er nur so gemein sein zu seinem Lieblingsschüler?"

Sephiroths "Zack, du bist sein _einziger_ Schüler!" wurde gekonnt ignoriert als Zack weiter über seinen gemeinen Lehrer jammerte.

Plötzlich änderte sich seine Laune wieder, und er grinste wieder über das ganze Gesicht: "Aber jetzt habe ich ja meinen kleinen Choco hier, und das ist viel besser als ein Hund!"  
>Er drückte den Jungen ganz fest an sich und drehte sich wild im Kreis, woraufhin sein armes Opfer erschrocken quietschte und Zack begeistert lachte:<br>"Siehst du, siehst du? Er klingt sogar wie ein kleiner Baby-Chocobo: Wenn es aussieht wie ein Chocobo und klingt wie ein Chocobo dann ist es auch ein Chocobo!"

'Oder Reno in einem Chocobo-Kostüm, aber das muss ja keiner wissen. Noch nicht...' dachte Zack mit einem Kichern.

Sephiroth zog nur zweifelnd eine silberne Augenbraue hoch. So recht wollte er diese 'Logik' nicht glauben, und auch der blonde Kadett schien seine Meinung dazu zu teilen.

"Bin kein Chocobo! Ich heiße Cloud."Aber irgendwie wurde sein leiser, atemloser Protest ignoriert, während ihm langsam aber sicher richtig schwindlig wurde in den Armen seines Entführers.  
>Wie war er nur in diesen Schlamassel geraten? Alles was er machen sollte war ein paar Berichte beim General abzuliefern und schnell wieder verschwinden, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen oder zu stören und im Weg zu sein.<br>Aber bevor er noch an der Tür klopfen konnte, wurde er plötzlich von einem dunklen Schatten überfallen, und zu Boden gerissen worden. Noch bevor er protestieren konnte wurde er kurzerhand vom Boden gehoben und ins Büro des Generals geschleppt, wo er jetzt wie eine Puppe in den Armen von Zackary Fair, Leutnant und rechte Hand von General Sephiroth, hing und wild herumgeschleudert wurde.  
>Als ob das nicht schon an Peinlichkeiten reichen würde, wurde er auch dauernd als Chocobo bezeichnet und zum Schoßtier erklärt!<p>

Einfach so!

'Ist so was überhaupt erlaubt? Sollte man nicht vielleicht einen Arzt rufen, damit er ihm hilft? Dürfen Offiziere überhaupt Wahnsinnig sein? Es muss doch Regeln gegen so was geben?' denn im Moment machte Sephiroths Stellvertreter den Eindruck, als währen da nicht nur ein paar Schrauben locker, sondern als hätte sich das ganze Gewinde aufgelöst...

"Mein ganz eigener, höchstpersönlicher Chocobo! Keine Angst, ich werde dich überall hin mitnehmen wo ich hingehe, und ich werde mich um dich kümmern und dich liebhaben, und ich werde dich auch genug füttern, damit du groß und stark wirst, genauso wie ich, und..."

"Mein Name ist Cloud, ich bin kein Haustier, und ich möchte bitte wieder runter. Sir." fügte er verspätet hinzu, weil auch wenn Zack sich nicht so aufführt im Moment, ist er doch immer noch ein Vorgesetzter Offizier.  
>Irgendwie. Theoretisch.<p>

"Du hast den Jungen gehört, Zack. Also lass ihn wider runter, du kannst ihn eh nicht behalten." meinte Sephiroth besorgt, nicht ganz sicher was er machen sollte. Solche Situationen wurden nicht in seinem Training zum General erwähnt, davor hat ihn nie jemand gewarnt!  
>Kann man Kadetten denn einfach so zum Haustier erklären? Dafür sind sie ja nicht gedacht und dieser hier scheint davon jedenfalls überhaupt nicht begeistert zu sein, wenn man sich die leisen Proteste und das ganze Gezappel so ansieht...<p>

Zack drückte Cloud nur noch fester an sich und wich auch ein paar Schritte vom Schreibtisch seines Generals zurück, nur um sicherzustellen, das der nicht einfach über den Tisch greift und ihm seinen neuen Chocobo wegnimmt.  
>"Nein, er gehört mir!" schmollte er, und knuddelte Cloud und streichelte seine stacheligen Haare beruhigend.<p>

Nicht das es beruhigend ist, wenn ein Fremder dich plötzlich schnappt und als sein Haustier bezeichnet. Bei dem Gedanken fing Cloud gleich wieder an um sich zu treten.  
>"Aua!" wimmerte der kleine Blonde, denn es fühlte sich an, als hätte er gegen eine Wand getreten, und nicht gegen Zacks Oberschenkel!<br>Verdammtes Mako!  
>Also verzichtete er zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit auf Tritte, weil er sich eher die eigenen Knochen bricht, bevor der Leutnant irgendwas davon spürt, und versuchte lieber wieder, sich aus den Armen des Größeren zu winden.<br>Leider erfolglos, weil Zack ignorierte seine Fluchtversuche genauso einfach wie er die Tritte ignoriert hatte, und bettelte weiter mit seinem Vorgesetzten:  
>"Aber schau doch nur, ist er nicht süß!" wieder wurde Cloud unter den Armen hochgehoben wie ein kleines (fauchendes) Kätzchen. (1)<p>

"Ja, wirklich süß." meinte der General, ohne Cloud dabei wirklich anzusehen. "Aber du kannst ihn trotzdem nicht behalten." Inzwischen war Sephiroth von seinem Sessel aufgestanden, um auf Zack herabblicken zu können, aber Zack war leider einer der wenigen Menschen, die sich davon nicht einschüchtern lassen, sondern einfach weitermachte als wäre Sephiroth nicht imstande, ihn aufzuspießen ohne das irgendjemand sich darüber aufregt oder sonst was dagegen sagt.

Allerdings hätte Angeal vielleicht was dagegen, seinen Schüler auf diese Art zu verlieren. Nach der ganzen Arbeit, die er sich gemacht hat, und die ganze Zeit, die er investiert hat, wäre das vielleicht eine Verschwendung?...

"Aber warum denn nicht? Ich werde mich auch gut um ihn kümmern, ich verspreche es! Er ist doch noch so klein, ein ganz kleiner Baby-Chocobo, und braucht jemanden, der auf ihn aufpasst und ihn vor den bösen Leuten beschützt!"

"Stimmt nicht! Ich bin 16! Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen!" protestierte Cloud mit einem schnellen Blick auf den General, und er versuchte nach Zack zu treten, wurde aber nur wieder ignoriert. Wenn Sephiroth auch noch überzeugt ist, das er beschützt werden müsse, würde er es nie als SOLDAT schaffen. Die brauchen keine Schwächlinge in ihren Reihen, und Cloud wollte wirklich nicht als einer abgestempelt werden, schon gar nicht vor den General!  
>Schlimm genug das wegen seiner Größe sowieso immer unterschätzt oder gar nicht ernst genommen wird!<br>Aber das ist wirklich zu viel!

Verdammt, aber manchmal hasste er sein Leben und sein dauerndes Pech!

'Bitte lass mich runter, lass mich runter, lass mich runter, lass mich runter!' Betete er verzweifelt in seinem Kopf, peinlicher konnte es wirklich nicht mehr werden...  
>'Ich wünschte, ich wäre heute nicht aufgestanden... Dann würde sich General Sephiroth in Zukunft nicht nur als 'Zacks kleinen Chocobo' an mich erinnern...'<p>

Für einen Moment war Cloud wirklich zum Heulen...

"Und was ist, wenn du auf einer Mission unterwegs bist, und wochenlang nicht heimkommst und er hierbleiben muss?" versuchte Sephiroth es mit Vernunft. Obwohl Zack und _Vernunft_ leider oft genug auf Kriegsfuß miteinander stehen...  
>Wobei die Vernunft meistens haushoch verliert.<p>

"Dann kann Angeal sich ja um ihn kümmern. Ein paar Tage sind sicher kein Problem. Siehst du, ich denke mit!" meinte der Schwarzhaarige triumphierend mit einem freudigen Grinsen.  
>Wenn er nur Sephys Bedenken alle ausräumen kann, vielleicht lässt er sich ja doch breitschlagen, und er würde den süßen Jungen behalten können. Wie von alleine wanderten seine Finger wieder durch die auffälligen Haare.<br>Die schöne leuchtende Farbe war das erste, was er von ihm in den düsteren Gang gesehen hatte, zusammen mit großen, hellblauen Augen, die ihn erschrockenen anblinzelten, bevor er sich mit einem wilden Kampfschrei auf ihn gestürzt und zu Boden gerissen hatte.  
>"Hallo, Chocobo, mein Name ist Zack!" hatte er ihm noch begeistert erklärt, als er über ihm auf dem Boden gekniet hatte. Dann hatte er ihn einfach hochgehoben und durch die Haare gewuschelt, bevor er ihn Sephiroth zeigen wollte. Sicher würde er so einen süßen Chocobo auch sehen wollen, wenn er sich schon mal auf diese Etage verirrte...<p>

"Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Chocobo, es ist doch okay, wenn ich dich Chocobo nenne?" er wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, die er von dem überraschten Jungen wahrscheinlich eh nicht bekommen wird.  
>"Sir, ich..."<br>"Ich werde dir Sephy zeigen! Keine Sorge, er ist nicht so schlimm wie alle sagen. Zu mindestens nicht immer. Er tut nur so böse, weil das er als der große böse General halt machen muss, aber in Wirklichkeit muss er nur lernen, wie man entspannt und Spass hat! **Sephiroth-"**

"Du meinst der Angeal, der meistens mit dir unterwegs ist, wenn du auf eine Mission geschickt wirst?" unterbrach Sephiroths kühle Stimme seine Gedanken. Aber auf für diesen Einwand hatte der Schwarzhaarige eine brillante 'Eingebung':

"Okay, dann frag ich halt Genesis."  
>"Der der nur so zum Spaß mit Feuerbällen um sich wirft und Kadetten herumscheucht, weil er sich gerade langweilt, oder frustriert ist, oder weil er einfach etwas brennen sehen will, weil er die hübschen Farben so mag?" Zack riss entsetzt die Augen auf und wimmerte leise in die blonden Haare, in die er trostsuchend sein Gesicht vergrub.<br>"Aber er wird doch meinen Chocobo nicht grillen! Das kann er nicht machen! Das wäre ja herzlos, und so gemein kann er doch nicht sein!"  
>Auch Cloud selbst wirkte ziemlich nervös bei der Aussicht, das ein Materia- Besessener ihn abfackelt, nur weil ihm gerade Mal danach ist!<br>So schlimm ist das Leben nun auch wieder nicht, das er es jetzt schon beenden will!  
>Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als das der Leutnant ihn einfach gehen lassen würde, das wäre doch das beste für alle. Aber als er versuchte, das zu sagen, schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige SOLDAT nur den Kopf.<br>"Keine Sorge, ich mach das schon. Ich werde dich beschützen, damit niemand dich grillen kann!"  
>Er streichelte dem Kleineren beruhigend über die Wange, bevor er sich wieder zu seinem Boss wandte:<p>

"Er ist doch so knuddelig, und kuschelig. Und er braucht auch nicht viel Platz, schau mal, Sephy, wie leicht ich ihn tragen und mitnehmen kann!"

Und er hüpfte mit Cloud unterm Arm durch das Büro, nur um zu zeigen, wie tragbar und handlich Cloud doch ist, bevor er ihn wieder gegen seine Brust drückte und ihn fast dabei erstickte.  
>"Siehst du? Er stört gar nicht. Ich glaube, ich könnte ganz leicht kämpfen mit ihm unterm Arm! Und wenn nicht, dann trainiere ich halt bis ich es kann! Ist auch gleich ein gutes Krafttraining, auch wenn er nicht viel wiegt. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe."<p>

Seufzend setzte sich Sephiroth wieder in seinen Sessel und vergrub das Gesicht frustriert in seinen Händen. Warum, warum nur kann Angeal den Welpen nicht einfach an die Leine nehmen, ihn in seinem Büro anbinden und ihm einen Maulkorb verpassen?  
>Dann würde er nicht herumgehen und wahllos Kadetten zum Haustier erklären, und ihn dann auch noch von der Arbeit abhalten, nur weil er sein Haustier herumzeigen will!<p>

"-und ich kann ihn auch leicht in die Luft werfen -" Cloud quietschte erschrocken und krallte sich in Zacks Schulter fest, als dieser ihn fröhlich lachend wieder auffing, um zu verhindern, das er ihn noch mal hochwerfen konnte.  
>"-und er ist so handlich, ich könnte ihn überall hin mitnehmen, und siehst du, er will auch nicht weg von mir, da wäre es doch unfair ihn zu zwingen - " der Junge hatte eine Hand ganz fest um Zacks Hals geschlungen und sein blasses Gesicht im Hals des Größeren vergraben.<p>

'Sieht eher so aus als hätte er Angst das du ihn gegen die Decke knallst, oder einfach fallen lässt...' Aber das sagte der General nicht laut, das würde nichts am aktuellen Problem ändern. Zack würde nur wieder von vorne anfangen mit seinem Schmollen und Jammern und seinem Dackelblick.  
>Auch wenn sich der General meistens nicht davon beeindrucken ließ.<p>

Plötzlich schoss Sephiroths Kopf wieder in die Höhe: Das ist es! Es ist doch sein Welpe, soll Angeal selbst doch selbst um seinen Schüler, seine verrücken Aktionen und die damit verbunden Kopfschmerzen kümmern!  
>Schnell suchte und fand er sein PHS unter den ganzen Ordnern, - die er noch lesen sollte, und den Berichten, - die er noch unterschreiben sollte, und drückte die Kurzwahltaste für Angeal.<p>

Ohne Zack oder seine Beute aus den Augen zu lassen, wartete er ungeduldig bis sein Freund sich endlich meldete. Wenn er nicht so viel Kontrolle über sich selbst hätte, würde er wahrscheinlich mit einem Stift herumtippen, oder auf und ab laufen.  
>Aber da er ja General Sephiroth war, machte er nichts davon, sondern hörte Zack mit einem halben Ohr zu, was er alles mit seinem neuen Chocobo machen will.<p>

Der arme Junge versuchte immer noch verzweifelt, den aufgeregten Leutnant klarzumachen, das sein Name Cloud war, und nicht Chocobo, und Zack ignorierte ihn noch immer genauso glücklich und konsequent.

"Ja, Hallo Angeal, Sephiroth hier." war alles was er sagte, als der Mann endlich anhob.  
>Wie Angeal es mit Zacks Dummheiten aushalten konnte, ohne ihm einfach den Hals umzudrehen war ihm ja schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen...<br>"Dein Welpe hat einen Kadetten als Geisel genommen und weigert sich ihn gehen zu lassen!" Kam er auch gleich zum Punkt.  
>Angeal klang irgendwie gar nicht überrascht, das sein Schüler so was machen würde...<p>

Ob er sich noch bewegt und sich wehrt?

"Na ja, er zappelt herum, und ich glaube er möchte nicht gestreichelt werden? Zack hat ihn jedenfalls zu seinem 'höchstpersönlichen Chocobo' erklärt und will ihn nicht wieder hergeben."

"Nein, ich will ihn behalten!" mischte sich Zack lautstark ein, um sicher zu sein, das sein Lehrer ihn auch hören konnte. "Komm schon, ich war in letzter Zeit doch brav, verdiene ich denn keine Belohnung dafür?"

Angeal klang nicht allzu besorgt oder überrascht das sein Student einen Kadett als Haustier haben möchte.  
>Dabei soll man Kadetten doch nicht als Haustier halten, oder?<br>Cloud Strife schien das jedenfalls nicht zu gefallen. Er starrte auf Zack Arm hinunter als würde er überlegen, ob er hineinbeißen sollte. Nicht das es viel nützen würde, ein SOLDAT hält schlimmeres aus, die kleinen Zähne eines Cloud Strife können auf keinen Fall so viel Schaden anrichten, das Zackary sein Opfer fallen lässt.  
>Und an Zacks Sturheit haben sich schon andere die Zähne ausgebissen.<p>

"Okay, ich verstehe." meinte der General, während Zack seinen Chocobo wieder drückte und knuddelte, und murmelte, was für ein braver kleiner Chocobo er doch ist, und das sie jetzt Freunde sind, und das er für immer und immer auf ihn aufpassen und sich um ihn kümmern würde.  
>Cloud protestierte, das er kein Chocobo ist, das er keinen Aufpasser braucht, und das sie Freunde sein können, wenn Zack ihn sofort runterlässt und nicht wieder so fest drückt...<p>

Zack quietschte vor Begeisterung "Hast du gehört, Sephy, er sagt er will mein Freund sein, ich kann ihn doch behalten!" Zack hatte wohl einen schweren Fall von selektiven Hören, denn der Teil mit dem 'runterlassen' und dem 'nicht mehr drücken' wurde einfach ignoriert, während Cloud langsam aber sicher die Luft ausging...  
>Und wenn es in diesem Tempo weitergeht wird er sich das furchtbare Cafeteria-Essen auch noch mal durch den Kopf gehen...<p>

Da fiel dem General etwas anderes auf, das er seinen Freund vielleicht noch fragen sollte:  
>"Ach, und bevor ich vergesse, Angeal: Ist es normal das Kadetten die Farbe wechseln? Chocobos können das nämlich nicht!"<br>Noch ein sicherer Beweis _gegen_ Zacks Behauptung, das er einen Chocobo gefunden hat!

'Ich glaube nicht, das Menschen normalerweise die Farbe wechseln, aber man kann nie wissen. Vielleicht eine neue Spielerei von Hojo, der macht so was ja gerne. Und es gibt ja Tiere die die Farbe wechseln, damit sie sich besser vor ihren Feinden verstecken können.'

Und Cloud sah wirklich aus, als würde er sich jetzt gerne vor Zack verstecken...

"Zuerst war er weiß, dann ist er rot geworden, dann war er wieder grün für eine Weile, und jetzt wechselt er gerade von blau zu lila. Ist das normal?" fragte Sephiroth ein bisschen besorgt.  
>Die Leute dachten eh schon, das er Menschen fressen, oder mit Masamune aufspießen würde, wenn er gerade schlechte Laune hatte, oder sich langweilte, oder ihm gerade danach war.<br>'Ich bin doch nicht Genesis, das ich so wenig Kontrolle über mich habe!'  
>Da wollte er die Gerüchte nicht noch unterstützen, indem er einen hilflosen Jungen hier in den Händen seines übermütigen Leutnants sterben lässt, wenn das wirklich der Grund für den ungewöhnlichen, schnellen Farbwechsel war.<br>Und Zack würde sicher auch geknickt sein, wenn er den Kleinen einfach aus Versehen zerdrückt... SOLDAT sind nun mal viel stärker als normale Menschen, auch wenn Zack das gelegentlich vergisst...

**"Was? Zack soll ihn sofort runterlassen, er drückt ihn zu fest! Er kann ihn doch nicht so drücken wie dich und mich! Kadetten sind viel empfindlicher als wir! Mit seinen dauernden Zuneigungen und Umarmungen wird er eines Tages noch jemanden Umbringen!"** _Jetzt_ klang Angeal aber besorgt. Sephiroth blinzelte für einen Moment sein PHS, von dem nur noch ein Tuten zu hören war. Normalerweise legte Angeal nicht einfach so mitten im Gespräch auf...

Und Sephiroth wusste noch immer nicht, ob Angeal jetzt kommt und das Problem für ihn löst, oder ob er sich doch einen neuen Leutnant such muss, weil der alte leider einen unglücklichen Zusammenstoß mit Masamune hatte.

"Zack, Angeal sagt du sollst ihn runterlassen! Und am besten gleich!"  
><strong>"Nein!<strong> Niemals! Ich hab ihn gefunden, also werde ich ihn auch behalten. Geh und such dir deinen eigenen Chocobo, wenn du unbedingt einen haben willst!" bellte Zack und für einen Moment sah er aus wie ein Hund, der seinen Lieblingsknochen verteidigt.  
>Mit ein bisschen Fantasie konnte Sephiroth fast die gespitzten dunklen Ohren sehen, wie sie sich bei jedem kleinen Geräusch in alle Richtungen drehen, und den flauschigen Schwanz der immer am wedeln ist.<br>Der General blinzelte ein paar Mal, um das Bild wieder loszuwerden, besonders als Zack den Kopf schief legte, und zeigte stattdessen auf den kleinen Kadetten, der richtig krank ausschaute, nachdem er die ganze Zeit mit SOLDAT-Geschwindigkeit bewegt wurde.

"Ich dachte eigentlich das du dich um ihn kümmern wolltest, und ihn nicht gleich umbringen willst. Sagst du jedenfalls die ganze Zeit."

Erschrocken schaute Zack hinunter auf den Jungen in seinem Arm. Er hob ihn hoch auf Augenhöhe, um ihn besser ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Jetzt wo Sephy es sagte, er hatte ja schon irgendwie eine komische Farbe...  
>"Aber Sephy, das wollte ich doch nicht..."<p>

_Bamm_.  
>Und wieder flog die Bürotür auf, noch bevor der General etwas sagen oder Zack sich weiter verteidigen konnte.<br>_Krach_.  
>Und wieder knallte sie gegen die Wand.<p>

Und das Loch hinter der Tür wurde wieder ein bisschen größer und tiefer, mit jedem Mal, das einer seiner 'Freunde' unangemeldet hereinschneite, weil er ihm unbedingt etwas sagen muss, oder zeigen will, oder ihn einfach nur nerven will, gleich jetzt und hier, egal warum...

'Ganz toll. Und ich kann mir dann wieder vom Direktor jammern und heulen hören; wegen der Reparaturkosten, und der Instandhaltungskosten, und warum ich nicht einfach herumgehen und Löcher in die Wände machen soll wie es mir gefällt...' Na manchen Tagen wünschte sich der General das sein Büro nicht nur Kugel- und Feuersicher, sondern auch SOLDAT-sicher gemacht wäre...  
>Oder aber das er einfach den ganzen Papierkram hier lagern und die Tür einfach zumauern dürfte...<p>

"Angeal, mach was." befahl er nur als Begrüßung, als Genesis, dicht gefolgt von dem ruhigeren Angeal, ohne klopfen einfach hereinspazierten.  
>Zack war so damit beschäftigt, Cloud zu schütteln und ihn zu bitten, dass er nicht sterben sollte, das er die Neuankömmlinge gar nicht bemerkte, sehr zum Ärger seines Lehrers.<p>

Der stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen genau hinter ihm und wartete darauf, das Zack endlich bemerkte, das jemand mit einem riesigen Schwert knapp hinter seinen ungeschützten Rücken stand.  
>Keine Reaktion, nur noch mehr schütteln: "Komm schon, Choco, ich hab's nicht so gemeint, du bist mir doch nicht böse, oder? Sag doch was! Wir sind doch Freunde, ich würde dich nie zerdrücken, das weißt du doch, oder? Chocobo?"<p>

In seiner Verzweiflung bemerkte er nicht, das das ganze Schütteln alles nur noch schlimmer machte, auch wenn er ihn auf Augenhöhe vor sich hielt.

Hinter ihm tappte Angeal ungeduldig mit dem Fuß, bevor er tief Luft holte:  
><strong>"Leutnant Zackary Fair!"<strong> bellte er so laut, das ein paar Stifte vom Schreibtisch rollten, der Boden wackelte und Zack erschrocken zusammenzuckte.  
>Schnell drehte er sich um und salutierte, bevor er noch darüber nachdenken konnte was er da machte.<br>Und Angeal wäre vielleicht auch zufrieden damit gewesen, wenn er sich dabei nicht einen Kadetten unter den Arm geklemmt hätte wie ein Kuscheltier.

Angeal konnte das Gesicht unter den schlaff hängenden blonden Stacheln nicht sehen, aber er schnappte nach Luft, und seine Arme und Beine hingen bewegungslos nach unten.  
>'Armer Junge, das er Zack auf diese Art kennenlernen muss...'<p>

Aber sobald der schwarzhaarige SOLDAT bemerkte, vor wem er da salutierte, ließ er die Hand wieder zur Seite fallen und grinste über das ganze Gesicht:

"Schau mal, mein neuer Chocobo!" Zack hielt Cloud fast Nase an Nase mit Angeal, damit dieser seinen tollen Fund auch gebührend bewundern konnte. Für einen Moment kreuzten sich die Augen des Größeren, bevor er einen Schritt zurück machte, um Zacks hilfloses  
>Opfer besser sehen zu können, jetzt wo er nicht mehr mit den Gesicht nach unten hing.<br>Das er dabei mit Genesis, der ihm neugierig über die Schulter schaute, zusammenstieß bemerkte er nicht mal.  
>Alles was er im Moment von ihm erkennen konnte war blau.<p>

Auch ohne Mako schienen die Augen des Kadetten wie Edelsteine zu leuchten, und die wuscheligen, hellen Haare betonten die Farbe nur noch mehr.  
>Er schien etwas klein geraten, aber er war ja noch im Wachstum, da kann sich das schnell ändern.<br>'Aber er sollte vielleicht mehr essen, er schaut so dünn aus...'

Die Versuchung war stark, einfach nur die Hand auszustrecken und durch die Haare des Kleine zu fahren, um herauszufinden, ob sie auch so weich sind wie sie scheinen, oder ob sie stachelig waren.  
>Angeal konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, dafür ist jetzt wirklich nicht die passende Zeit oder der Ort.<p>

"Ich hab ihn gerade erst gefunden, aber Seph sagt ich darf ihn nicht behalten!" plapperte Zack einfach weiter, ohne Angeals Zögern zu bemerken.  
>Er beugte sich näher zu seinem Lehrer, bis Cloud zwischen den beiden muskulösen Männern gefangen war.<br>"Aber unter uns, ich glaube er will ihn nur für sich selbst behalten. Er braucht auch was liebes kleines zum kuscheln und knuddeln, auch wenn er das nicht zugeben will!" flüsterte er über Clouds Kopf hinweg verschwörerisch mit einem Zwinkern.

"Stimmt nicht" kam auch prompt der Protest von hinter ihn, und Zack grinste breit, als er wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Angeal brachte.  
>Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie der Größere hinunter geschaut hat, als er Clouds Atem an seinem Hals gespürte. Und Zack wollte nicht riskieren, das ihm sein Chocobo weggenommen wird, auch nicht von Angeal.<p>

"Nein, Zack, ich glaube _General_ Sephiroth verbietet es nur, weil Kadetten keine  
>Chocobos sind, und du sie deshalb auch nicht einfach zum Haustier erklären und behalten kannst wie es dir gerade passt. Also lass ihn doch wieder runter." Zack versuchte, Angeals strengen Blick mit einem ganz besonders traurigen, niedergeschlagenen Dackelblick zu kontern, aber Angeal hat auch seine sturen Momente, wo er sich davon nicht beeindrucken und umstimmen lässt. Und das ist anscheinend einer davon.<p>

Mist.

"Schau mal, er hat doch schon eine Familie." versuchte Angeal ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. "Und die werden wirklich sehr traurig sein, wenn du einfach kommst und ihn wegnimmst und sie ihn nie wieder sehen. Und ich glaube er wird auch ganz traurig sein und sie furchtbar vermissen und weinen, wenn er plötzlich dann ganz alleine und ohne seine Familie ist. Und du willst doch, das er glücklich ist, oder? Also solltest du das richtige machen und ihn freilassen."

Cloud wurde bei diesen Worten knallrot. Seine Mutter hatte etwas ähnliches zu ihm gesagt, als er unbedingt einen der Nibelwolf- Welpen mit nach Hause nehmen wollte, die zu einem der Rudel in den Bergen gehörten.  
>Damals war Cloud 5 Jahre alt gewesen... (2)<p>

"Aber ich kann ihn doch auch glücklich machen..." meinte er traurig, und er hielt Cloud wieder hoch um zu sehen, ob da Tränen in den blauen Augen waren. "Ich bring dich doch nicht zum weinen, oder?" Cloud wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, als er Zacks trauriges Gesicht sah.  
>"Und was ist wenn ich seine Familie einfach frage? Dann wissen sie ja, wo er ist und sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen..."<p>

"Zack."

Hilfesuchend drehte er sich zu Genesis um. Zack wollte den kleinen Chocobo nicht kampflos aufgeben, warum versteht denn keiner, das er sich wirklich gut um ihn kümmern konnte?  
>Und er muss sich doch um Choco kümmern 'Er ist doch noch so klein und hilflos ...' traurig streichelte er durch die blonden Haare. 'Und wer weiß wer ihn sonst findet und ihn ausnutzt und wer weiß was mit ihm anstellt...'<p>

"Oh, der ist ja süß, ich bin auch dafür das wir ihn behalten! Ich will ihn auch mal halten!" verlangte Genesis nach einen kurzen Blick auf Cloud über Angeals Schulter hinweg.  
>Zack drehte sich schnell herum, um seine Beute von seinem Kollegen fernzuhalten.<br>"Nein, er gehört mir!" und er streckte dem Rotschopf frech die Zunge raus und überhörte Clouds Proteste, das er niemandem gehört, einfach als hätte er nichts gesagt.  
>"Aber ich will auch mal streicheln!" er versuchte immer wieder, um Zack herumzugreifen, aber der drehte sich schnell wieder weg.<br>Aber nach ein paar Versuchen und Drehungen schaffte er es doch noch, den kleinen Kadetten am Arm zu packen.  
>Er versuchte, ihn aus Zacks festen Griff wegzuziehen, aber umsonst.<br>"Komm schon, Zack, ich will ihn auch mal streicheln!"  
>"Nein, ich hab ihn zuerst gesehen, er gehört mir." er hielt Cloud um die Hüfte fest, das ihm fast wieder die Luft wegblieb.<br>"Du hast ihn aber die ganze Zeit gehabt!" schmollend drehte sich Genesis zu Angeal um:  
>"Sag's ihm, 'Geal!" verlangte er und deutete vorwurfsvoll zu Zack: "Sag ihm das er ihn lang genug gehabt hat, und das ich jetzt dran bin!"<p>

"Nein!" protestierte Zack sofort in demselben weinerlichen Tonfall wie Genesis, aber er benutzte zusätzlich noch seinen Dackelblick. Das hat vorher zwar nicht funktioniert, aber vielleicht muss man einfach nur öfter probieren?  
>"Das ist nicht fair, ich hab ihn zuerst gesehen, und ich hab ihn auch hergebracht, oder ihr hättet ihn gar nicht gesehen!"<p>

Angeal hatte das Gefühl, das er bald fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen bekommen würde. Das ist die Strafe dafür, das er sein PHS während der Arbeit nicht ausgeschaltet hatte.  
>Wenn er es abgedreht oder zuhause gelassen hatte, hätte er jetzt nicht den ganzen Ärger hier am Hals.<br>Andererseits, dann wäre dieser arme Kadett hier alleine mit einem aufgedrehten Zack (hat er etwa schon wieder Kaffee getrunken?) und einem gelangweiltem Genesis...

"Ach komm schon, Welpe, hat dir deine Mutter nie beigebracht das man teilen soll?"  
>"Verschwinde, du magst doch Chocobos sowieso nicht! Und Sephy hat gesagt das du ihn grillen willst!"<br>"Sephy! Wie kannst du so was von mir behaupten, das ist doch gemein! Und unfair! Und gar nicht wahr! Dafür sollte ich dein ganzes Leder verbrennen!"  
>"Siehst du, genau das meine ich! Du würdest ihn nur kaputt machen!"<p>

Zack und Genesis waren so damit beschäftigt, Cloud zwischen ihnen hin und her zu zerren, und sich gegenseitig zu beleidigen, das keiner der beiden bemerkte wie sich Angeal von hinten an sie heranschlich, die Hand hob und ihnen Beiden eine mit der Faust überzog.  
>"Aua!"<br>"Autsch, wofür war das denn?" protestierten Zack und Genesis gleichzeitig, aber keiner der beiden wollte loslassen. Zum Glück für Cloud hörten sie aber auf zu zerren, wofür er wirklich dankbar war. Ihm wurde nämlich schon wieder schwindlig...

**"Das traut ihr euch auch noch zu fragen? Wo ist euer Stolz als SOLDAT geblieben? Oder eure guten Manieren? Oder wenigstens euer verdammter Verstand?**  
><strong>Ihr zwei seid Krieger 1. Klasse, also benehmt euch zum Teufel noch mal auch entsprechend!<strong>  
><strong>Ihr solltet eigentlich ein gutes Beispiel sein für die niedrigeren Ränge und ein anständiges Vorbild für die Kadetten! Und hier streitet ihr euch um den armen Jungen als wäre er ein Spielzeug!<strong>

**Und hört auf so dreckig zu grinsen, alle beide!**

**Hat eigentlich einer von euch gefragt, ob er das überhaupt will, bevor ihr euch darum streitet, wer von euch ihn halten darf? Ich bin überrascht, das keiner von euch vorgeschlagen hat, ihn in ein Kleid zu stecken oder sonst wie zu verkleiden!**  
><strong>Menschen sind keine Haustiere, egal wie sehr sie auch wie ein Chocobo aussehen!<strong>

**Wenn ihr euch unbedingt wie 5 jährige Kleinkinder aufführen wollt dann werde ich euch für den Kindergarten anmelden! Dort könnt ihr euch dann den ganzen Tag um irgendwelches Spielzeug streiten soviel ihr wollt, und wir müssen hier nicht euer kindisches Verhalten und eure blöden Ideen ertragen!**  
><strong>Ich wette, die Kadetten und Truppen sind auch dankbar, wenn wir den Pyromanen und den Chaoten wegsperren, so das sie arbeiten können, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, das sich jemand an sie ranschleicht und sie mit plötzlichen Umarmungen oder Feuer überfällt!<strong>

**Und wenn ihr Zwei weg seid, können wir vielleicht einen anständigen Ersatz für euch finden, der sich auch endlich mal um den Papierkram kümmert, ohne das Sephiroth und ich immer hinten nach sein müssen, nur damit ihr nicht abhaut oder etwas abfackelt!"** donnerte Angeal so laut, das es ein Wunder war, das nicht die Wände wackelten und das Fenster zersplitterte. Dafür klingelten die Ohren von Genesis und Zack, während Cloud sich fragte, ob er je wieder normal hören würde.

Sephiroth zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, sondern ließ ihn einfach nur machen. Innerlich grinste er über das Pech seiner beiden Freunde, aber er ließ das Grinsen nicht bis zu seinem Gesicht kommen.  
>Angeal mag zwar ein geduldiger Mann sein, aber seine Vorträge können eine ganze Weile dauern, wenn man ihn lässt.<br>Und man lässt ihn besser, denn unterbrechen bedeutet in diesem Fall nur, das Angeal wieder von vorne beginnt.

"Aber Angeal!" riefen beide SOLDAT gleichzeitig, während Cloud dem Älteren einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf. Wenigstens einer, der auf seiner Seite war.  
>'Aber das stimmt nicht ganz. General Sephiroth hat es auch versucht.' dachte Cloud. 'Der Leutnant hat ihn nur ignoriert.' Eine Tatsache, die ihn immer noch sprachlos machte. Wie konnte nur irgendjemand den großen General einfach so ignorieren, oder ihm widersprechen!<br>Und damit auch noch davonkommen!

"Nichts_ aber Angeal!"_ während Zack und Genesis auf ihn einredeten, nahm er Cloud einfach aus Zacks Armen, ohne das dieser viel Widerstand leistete.  
>Er tätschelte kurz die blonde Stachelfrisur und setzte ihn endlich wieder auf den Boden zurück.<br>Zacks triumphierendes "Ha! Du kannst also doch nicht widerstehen!" wurde kommentarlos ignoriert, genau wie Genesis wissendes Grinsen.

Für einen Moment wackelte der blonde Junge, nach dem er die ganze Zeit nur durchgeschüttelt worden ist, aber dann fing er sich schnell wieder und warf Angeal ein dankbares, schüchternes Lächeln zu.

"Awww..." aber noch bevor Genesis den Kleineren schnappen konnte, hatte Angeal ihn abgefangen und hielt dessen Hand fest.  
>Der Rotschopf protestierte lautstark, aber Angeal ließ sich davon genauso wenig erweichen wie von Zacks traurigen Jammern, darin hatte er ja schon genausoviel Übung wie Sephiroth. Man kann den beiden einfach nicht immer alles durchgehen lassen!<p>

Also versuchte Zack eine neue Taktik, als er bemerkte, das Angeal ihn nicht einmal anschaute! Wie soll ein Dackelblick auch funktionieren, wenn er nicht mal herschaut! Das reduziert die Wirkung doch um mehr als die Hälfte, das ist fast immer so!

Schmollend ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen, natürlich passte er auf, das er extra viel Lärm dabei machte damit ja alle auf den armen, kleinen, missverstandenen Zack schauten, und schaute bettelnd von Angeal zu Cloud.  
>Mit möglichst großen, bettelnden Augen blinzelte er Cloud an und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. "Chocobo..."<br>'Komm zu mir, lass dich drücken' bettelte der Krieger niedergeschlagen ohne etwas zu sagen, nur mit den Augen.

Und auch wenn keiner etwas sagte war die Botschaft klar zu verstehen.

Sofort machte Cloud einen Schritt zurück, nur um sicher zu sein, das er nicht wieder niedergerissen und geschnappt wurde, sobald er mal nicht aufpasst. Er wollte nicht wieder von vorne Anfangen mit dem durchschütteln und im-Kreis-drehen bis ihm schlecht wird...  
>Nein Danke, sein Magen hat sich gerade erst beruhigt, da ist es besser wenn er außerhalb von Zacks Reichweite bleibt...<p>

Dabei stieß er versehentlich mit Angeal zusammen, der immer noch hinter im stand, und der Kleinere drehte sich sofort um, und entschuldigte sich erschrocken.

"Schon in Ordnung, es ist ja nichts passiert. Was hast du denn gemacht, bevor der Welpe dich gekidnappt hat?" fragte er mit einem beruhigendem Lächeln.  
>"Hey! Das heißt <em>Chocobo<em>-nappen, nicht _Kid_nappen! Er ist schließlich mein kleiner gelber Chocobo, das sieht man doch! Und überhaupt, ich hab nichts gemacht! Ich hab doch schon gesagt, ich hab ihn fair und ehrlich gefunden! Also kann ich ihn auch behalten, das hat er auch selbst gesagt!" erklärte Zack völlig überzeugt, bevor er richtig registrierte, _wie_ Angeal ihn schon wieder genannt hatte. "Und ich bin kein Welpe, also nenn' mich nicht so!"

Angeal tätschelte ihm beschwichtigend den Kopf: "Nein, natürlich nicht!"  
>Für einen Moment schlossen sich die violetten Augen wie von allein, das Schmollen verwandelte sich in Zufriedenheit um, und weil keiner etwas sagte, konnten alle auch das glücklich Brummen hören.<br>Aber plötzlich schnappten Zacks Augen wieder auf, und er schob Angeal weg und versuchte seine unordentliche Frisur zu ordnen.  
>" 'Geal~" jammerte er wieder, und Cloud war sich nicht sicher ob er über das ganze Lachen sollte oder nicht. Der SOLDAT schaute wirklich drein wie ein getretenes Hündchen...<p>

"Ich bin auf für behalten!" wiederholte Genesis sofort und schnappte Cloud beim Arm, während Angeal abgelenkt war, zog ihn mit einer Hand um die Hüfte an sich und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare, während der Junge nicht davon konnte.  
>Beide quietschten, Cloud vor Schreck das er schon wieder von einem seiner Vorgesetzten betatscht wurde, und der rothaarige SOLDAT vor Begeisterung "Ganz weich! Wie ein Chocobo-Küken!"<p>

Aber da Cloud dieses Mal mit den Füssen auf dem Boden gelassen wurde, schaffte er es irgendwie, sich irgendwie aus dem Griff herauszuwinden und unter Genesis Arm durchzuducken, um zu entkommen.  
>Wenigstens dieses Mal war seine geringe Größe von Vorteil!<br>Aber dafür war Zack von seinem Sitz am Boden aufgestanden und schlich sich mit einem begeisterten Grinsen von der andern Seite her an.

"Komm GenGen, zusammen fangen wir ihn!"  
>"Keine Sorge, Kleiner, wir tun dir schon nichts!"<br>"Ja, wir sind wirklich lieb, versprochen!"

Was nicht so beruhigen wirkte wie es eigentlich von den Beiden gedacht war. Aber das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, das beide Männer größer und breiter und schwerer waren als Cloud; stärker, SOLDAT, und auch noch seine Vorgesetzten sind. Auch wenn die Zurechnungsfähigkeit der beiden im besten Fall fragwürdig ist...  
>Und Genesis Finger zuckten schon wieder verdächtig in Richtung der blonden Stacheln, die da so verlockend gerade außer Reichweite auf ihn warteten...<p>

Und das waren die gefürchtetsten Top-Offiziere von ShinRa? Muss man denn verrückt sein, um so weit aufzusteigen? Ein Blick in Leutnant Fair und Kommander Rhapsodos leuchtende Gesichter sagte 'Ja, du musst verrückt sein um hier zu Arbeiten'.  
>Aber da waren immer noch Angeal und General Sephiroth, die beide versucht hatten, ihm zu helfen, und die ziemlich normal wirken...<p>

Und so tat Cloud, was jeder normale Chocobo im Angesicht zweier Verrückter tun würde:  
>Er versteckte sich hinter Angeals breiten Rücken, lehnte sich leicht dagegen ohne es zu selbst zu bemerken, und hielt sich an der dunklen Uniform fest, bevor er ihm endlich antwortete.<br>"Ich sollte eigentlich nur diese Papiere hier abgeben, und dann gleich wieder zurück kommen." 'Aber von einem Überfall war nie die Rede' blieb dabei ungesagt.  
>Aber der misstrauische Seitenblick zu Zack sagte eigentlich mehr als genug.<p>

Cloud warf Zack und Genesis noch einen schnellen Blick zu, nur um sicher zu stellen, das Angeal noch immer sicher zwischen ihm und den beiden anhänglichen SOLDAT steht, bevor der kleinere Kadett sich umdrehte und seinen Papierstapel, den er wie durch ein Wunder nicht im ganzen Büro verstreut hatte und auch nicht irgendwie zerfetzt worden war, dem General entgegenhielt.

Dieser nahm ihn mit einem Nicken entgegen, und Cloud salutierte ordentlich, froh das er wenigstens seinen Auftrag zu Ende bringen konnte, auch wenn es nicht so einfach ablief, wie er sich das gedacht hatte.  
>So einfach wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen.<p>

Jetzt musste er nur noch einen sicheren Weg aus dem Büro heraus finden. Nur leider standen zwischen der einzigen Tür im Raum und ihm selbst ein gewisser Rotschopf und ein schwarzhaariger Flummi...

Sephiroth bemerkte Clouds Schwierigkeiten und beschloss ihm zu helfen. Es war nicht die Schuld des Kleineren, das einige Offiziere der 1. Klasse nicht immer ganz zurechnungsfähig sind.

Ganz plötzlich stand er auf und schrie: **"Volle Deckung!"**  
>Genesis und Zack ließen sich sofort automatisch und ohne zu Fragen flach auf den Boden fallen, die Gesichter im Boden vergraben und die Hände schützend über dem Kopf verschränkt.<p>

Endlose Stunden von Training und zahlreiche Missionen hatte den beiden beigebracht, das man keine Fragen stellt und einfach nur gehorcht, wenn der Boss diesen Tonfall anschlägt. Angeal schaute nur kopfschüttelnd und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf seinen besten Freund und seinen Schüler hinunter, die Beide regungslos und angespannt zu seinen Füssen lagen.

Sephiroth nickte Cloud zu, der noch einmal kurz zu ihm und dann zu Angeal salutierte, sich umdrehte und so schnell er konnte zur Tür stürmte.  
>Der Weg mag ja jetzt frei sein, aber wer weiß wie lange das noch so ist?<p>

Als sie die schnellen Schritte an sich vorbeilaufen hörten, bemerkten Zack und Genesis endlich, das sie hereingelegt worden waren, das da gar keine plötzliche Gefahr war, kein Ninja-Überraschungsangriff, und dass ihnen die Decke auch nicht auf den Kopf fiel, und sie sprangen gleichzeitig wieder auf.  
>Aber zu spät um Clouds Flucht zu verhindern, und alles was sie noch von ihm sahen war wie sein blonder Haarschopf verschwand, als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel<p>

"Spiky..." murmelte Genesis enttäuscht, während Zack neben ihm nur ein trauriges "Chocobo" wimmerte.

Zack und Genesis schauten sich kurz an, und Zack räusperte sich mit einem Blinzeln: "Äh, ja, ich denke ich sollte dann besser gehen. Ich muss noch... Ja..." und er deutete in die Richtung, in die sein Kadett gerade verschwunden war, ohne das ihm eine gute Ausrede einfiel.  
>"Ja, genau." stimmte Genesis eifrig nickend zu. "Da sollte ich auch sein!" schließlich soll Zack den Chocobo nicht wieder für sich alleine behalten!<br>Freunde sollen doch teilen!

Sephiroth schnappte Genesis beim Kragen, und Angeal machte dasselbe mit Zack bevor die beiden mehr als nur einen Schritt Richtung Tür machen konnten.  
>"Hey, was machst du denn! Ich wollte sich gerade mit deinem kostbaren Papierkram alleine lassen!"<br>"Du beschwerst dich doch immer, wenn wir dich an der Arbeit hindern."  
>"Dieses Mal musst du uns nicht mal selbst rausschmeißen!"<br>"Wir gehen sogar freiwillig!"

Angeal schüttelte nur den Kopf über die beiden Idioten die er seine Freunde nennt:  
>"Beruhigt euch lieber wieder, ihr zwei geht nämlich erstmal nirgendwo hin."<br>"Es ist nur zu eurem eigenen Besten, glaubt mir. Wir stellen nur sicher, das ihr nicht hingeht und den armen Kadetten in der Dusche abpasst und über ihn herfallt, oder etwas ähnlich Hirnrissiges."

Genesis erstarrte in Sephiroth's Griff und starrte Angeal mit einem ganz komischen Glitzern in den Augen an.  
>"Weißt du," sagte er langsam, als ihn alle gespannt anstarrten als würden sie eine tickende Zeitbombe anschauen. "Ich hätte ja erst die Trainingshalle oder seine Klasse versucht, aber ich mag deine Idee viel viel lieber!"<br>Blitzschnell drehte Genesis sich um, nutzte Sephiroths momentane Überraschung, um ihn mit einem Grinsen einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.  
>Als er an Zack vorbeiging strich er kurz durch die schwarzen Haare: "Mach brav Platz, Hündchen!"<p>

Und damit verschwand Genesis lachend durch die Tür noch bevor ihn einer der anderen aufhalten konnte..

"Toll, jetzt geht er und stiehlt meinen Freund! Ich hab ihn aber zuerst gesehen!" beschwerte sich Zack schmollend bei seinem Lehrer, mit verschränkten Armen und einen vorwurfsvollem Blick zu Angeal.  
>"Bist du sicher, das er das nicht nur gesagt hat, damit du ihn nicht zerdrückst oder gegen die Decke wirfst?" fragte Sephiroth beiläufig, während er schon über die Berichte ging, die Cloud ihm gerade gebracht hatte. Sein Grinsen erreichte nie sein Gesicht, oder seine Stimme, als er seinen Leutnant ein bisschen ärgerte.<p>

Der Kommentar war gefolgt von einem jaulen der Verzweiflung, und Zack schaute aus als würde er gleich weinen, als er sich an Angeals Arm klammerte: "Das ist nicht war, oder? Angeal? Cloudy will sich doch nicht wirklich vor mir verstecken, oder?" er zerrte verzweifelt an dem muskulösen Arm in seinem Griff: "Mein Choco mag mich doch, oder? Ich kann ihn doch wiedersehen?" noch mehr zerren, selbst als Angeal versuchte, den SOLDAT abzuschütteln: "Ich kann doch später mit ihm spielen, oder?"

Der überlegte sich, ob er nicht mit dem Kopf gegen eine Wand rennen und sich selbst ausknocken sollte, das wäre wahrscheinlich einfacher als mit Zack zu diskutieren.  
>Aber leider setzt das keinen SOLDAT außer Gefecht, sondern macht nur noch mehr Löcher in die Wand, und dann wäre Sephiroth auch noch sauer...<p>

Also verdrängte er diese Idee wieder und fischte statt dessen eine Tafel dunkler Schokolade aus der Tasche, die er Zack in die Pfoten drückte. Der quietschte begeistert und ließ seinen Lehrer endlich los, um die Süßigkeit zu schnappen.  
>Er umarmte Angeal schnell zum Dank und verschwand dann durch die Tür, wobei er in seiner Eile fast vergaß, sie aufzumachen, bevor Sephiroth die Schokolade beschlagnahmen konnte: "Ich geh und suche Genesis, ich komm später wieder!"<p>

Der General warf Angeal einen finsteren Blick zu: "Musst du ihm wirklich Zucker geben? Ist er nicht auch so schon schlimm genug?"  
>'Na ja, wenigstens muss ich mich nicht um den Bengel kümmern.' dachte er beruhigend.<br>Der Schwarzhaarige SOLDAT zuckte nur mit den Schultern: "Irgendwie musste ich ihn doch loswerden. Ich habe eine Mission in 20 Minuten, und ich muss mich noch vorbereiten."  
><strong>"Was?<strong> _Angeal!"_

Sein Freund drehte sich nur um und grinste: "Viel Spaß mit dem Welpen, General. Und bitte hab ein Auge auf ihn, ich will nicht, das er wieder im Lüftungsschacht stecken bleibt, nur weil er Ninja spielen will!"  
><strong>"Angeal!"<strong>  
>Aber Angeal ignorierte Sephiroths erschrockenen Schrei einfach. Und bevor sich die Tür auch hinter ihm schloss, hörten sie einen gewissen Leutnant fröhlich <strong>"Chocobo!"<strong> schreien, gefolgt von einem erschrockenen Quietschen, das verdächtig nach dem blonden Kadetten klang...

_**Ende**_

A/N:  
>(1) Stellt euch einfach Simba vor, als Rafiki ihn am Königsfelsen präsentiert hat XD<br>(2) Meine Eltern haben so was in der Art mal gesagt, wie ich noch klein war, bei einem Zoobesuch :) (Ich war immer ein Fan von den Raubkatzen...)

Das ganze hat mit einem Bild angefangen, das ich in meinem Kopf hatte und nicht wieder weggebracht habe: Zack hält Cloud unter den Armen hoch, bis er fast Nase an Nase mit Sephiroth ist, und Sephiroth sagt nur: " Sollen Kadetten die Farbe wechseln?"  
>Und dann habe ich drum herum geschrieben...<p> 


	2. Authors Note

Nur eine Kleine Info von mir:

Sollte eine oder mehrere meiner Geschichten plötzlich verschwinden, habe ich auf meiner Profilseite jetzt mehrere Links gepostet.

Zu meiner Webseite, auf der ich gerade meine ganzen Geschichten poste, das sollte in den Nächsten Tagen fertig werden, und danach wird das einer der ersten Accounts sein, auf dennen ich neue Kapitel und Geschichten poste. Man kann dort auch Kommentare posten. Es ist eine Google-Webseite, also bin ich nicht sicher, ob man sich anmelden muss oder nicht, ist aber gratis...

Ansonsten poste ich meistens als erstes auf DeviantArt oder AdultFanFiction (Links im Profil!)

Ich finde diese Neue Aktiohn einfach nur Mist, weil sind wir mal ehrlich: Da müssen ganze Kategorien weggenommen werden: Alle _Final Fantasy_ Spiele (Man muss Monster töten, Sephiroth will die Welt vernichten= Gewalt), _Street Fighter_ ist ein Kampfspiel, bei _Devil May Cry_ muss man auch Monster killen...

Das kommt dann natürlich auch in den Geschichten vor...

Klingt fast so, als sollte FanFictionNet nur noch für kleine Kinder sein...

Dabei bräuchte man es doch einfach nur so zu machen, das man bei Ma-Rating nochmals sein Passwort eingeben muss, wenn man es lesen will...


End file.
